


Making Friendly with the Natives

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Culture, Belly Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Teal'c part was pretty obvious.  The society was a bronze-age throw-back, and the warriors of the village were dancing.  The Teal'c part made perfect sense.  Daniel took it all in with a jaundiced professional eye, noting the splendor and power of the dance without really paying any attention to it.  Not really.  He was too busy trying to figure out just what exactly was going on with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Friendly with the Natives

**Author's Note:**

> Darn it - I think all the links for this are broken. Will update with new links as I am able.

"Later, you are going to have to tell me how this happened," Daniel breathed into Sam's ear, trying very hard to comprehend the scene in front of him.

The Teal'c part was pretty obvious. The society was a bronze-age throw-back, and the warriors of the village were dancing. Daniel didn't know the details. He had been back in the central hut, trying to communicate on a deeper level with several of the headwomen, so he had missed the beginning of the dance and the explanation, as if he would have been able to follow it anyway, he was having such a difficult time with the dialect. However, there were spears out and bows, and Teal'c was dancing with his staff weapon, so Daniel figured it was a tribute to the warrior spirit or bravery or fallen comrades or some such display.

The men were dancing athletically. Leaping, stomping and tumbling. Spinning and twisting in graceful simulation of battle. Teal'c was made for this. Stripped of his shirt and shoes, he moved lithely, and as Daniel watched he realized Teal'c was actually leading the dancers. Later, viewing Sam's video of the event, he learned that Teal'c had begun following the moves of one of the dancers, had begun improvising his own choreography, and the dancers had one by one begun to play off him. They were sweating now, whooping and screaming, coming to a frenzied climax where organization and structure began to break down. Teal'c was throwing his legs in the air, his torso laid back, body rotating in place as he gyrated around the fire. The drums began to thump in unison until all the dancers came to a pounding stop together, presenting their arms to the village elders and honored guests where they sat on their raised fur-covered dais. The ending was so abrupt that Sam flinched back just a little from the bristle of blades and spear points.

The elders bowed to the warriors. Sam and Daniel bowed, too.

The Teal'c part made perfect sense. Daniel took it all in with a jaundiced professional eye, noting the splendor and power of the dance without really paying any attention to it. Not really.

He was too busy trying to figure out just what exactly was going on with Jack.

Across the fire from the elders sat the fertile women of the village. Daniel figured they were all between 15 or 16 and 35. Probably some were married and the rest were eligible. Most of them were watching their men attentively as they danced. But back at the edges of the firelight, two young women were teaching Jack to dance.

"The women acknowledge the Colonel as our leader. So he couldn't dance with the men," Sam whispered.

Oh.

Well.

That made a certain sense in this matriarchical society. Sam, their only female team member in a place of special honor at both the feast and the dancing, and Jack, their leader, performing rites expected of the leader.

Like Teal'c, Jack had stripped off his shirt. It was sweltering, even now, two hours after sunset in the middle of this planet's winter. They were near the equator, and the jungle was close around them. Daniel had been thinking longingly of searing, dry desert air since they arrived. One girl was showing Jack how to use his lower abdominals and knees to control the movement of his hips while the rest of his upper body remained still. She was performing the movement very slowly and precisely, as the _other_ young woman laid her hands on Jack's pubic bone and butt and guided him through the proper motions. It was an obscene, slow grind, his ass shoving back, then his groin thrusting forward. The girls were smiling, pleased at Jack's progress or amused at his efforts. Or possibly both. Finally the second girl took her hands away and the first girl brought her movements to a natural flowing speed. Jack followed, perfectly mimicking the now smooth and graceful undulation.

Daniel knew these moves. It was impossible to be an American college student in Egypt and not do the tourist thing at least once, going to a cabaret to see some bellydancing. Not to mention that every college dig he had ever been on in Egypt, then many during his adult professional career, had included at least one female friend who wanted to learn and some local woman who was amused to teach her. On top of that, Sha're was a pretty good dancer. She took great amusement in the fact that Daniel couldn't manage these moves for the life of him.

Jack, though. [Now his teachers were combining the undulation of hips with the raising and dropping of the chest, ](http://revver.com/video/181352/the-camel-advanced-belly-dancing-lessons-moves-and-technique/) which apparently they had already taught Jack before Daniel started watching. Daniel had never been able to get his ribcage to move independent of the rest of his upper torso. His shoulders always got involved. Jack pulled off the move as if he had learned it as a girl. Daniel smirked to himself. Then the girls started teaching Jack how to combine the full body undulation of the Camel move with a sashaying forward step and Daniel's rising erection wiped the smirk right off his face.

The little train of three dancers moved in a wide circle, arms gracefully extended, one overhead, one to the side. Now the girls began fluidly moving their arms with their advancing steps, and the movement changed from Camel to a [simple hip drop](http://revver.com/video/492491/intro-to-belly-dancing-hip-movements/), achieved by placing the toe of the advancing foot, then lifting the hip with a snapping movement, then dropping the heel as the next foot came forward. That was about the only move Daniel had ever mastered, and he knew the way it made his hips swing, and the sense memory of that was almost as erotic as watching Jack's long arms and athletic grace.

Then the men were presenting their weapons and the women as a group surged to their feet and for a moment Daniel lost sight of Jack.

Until he was dragged rather unceremoniously to the front of the crowd of women by his smirking instructors. They left him there, amidst the older women then faded back into the crowd of girls who would apparently dance as followers.

As the pre-adolescent girls of the village took over the drums and pipes, the music took a new form. Slower. Richer. With a steady, pulsing, driving beat that brought the women nearer to the fire, arms held above their heads as they advanced, their hips rolling in the horizontal figure-eight move that Daniel had found completely impossible to master. Jack went with the flow. He stood out in the crowd, more than a head taller than any of the women of this miniaturized jungle tribe, arms lifted overhead, hands even imitating the seductive trailing movements and separate, delicate finger signals of the other dancers. Daniel wondered if it was subconscious, that level of imitation. Jack was watching the two women in front of him with an eagle-eyed focus, matching their gate, timing his movements with theirs.

He didn't get every step perfectly, but he was doing a pretty damned good job for a beginner.

On a rational level, Daniel knew that Jack must have a huge capacity of kinetic intelligence, but this was really above and beyond...

As they moved in a beautiful illustration of sex-in-motion around the fire, Daniel was finding it harder and harder to watch. Because. Um. Harder. Whatever.

"Uh. Sam?" he stuttered. "I'm not feeling too great," he whispered, hoping the desperation in his voice just supported his complaint of being sick.

"Yeah, well. Teal'c kept trying to tell you not to eat so many of those berries," Sam hissed back. "Don't even think about leaving me here all by myself."

One of the warriors seated at the feet of the leader-woman kept casting backwards glances at her that made Daniel want to warn him about Sam's hand-to-hand combat rating. Though he wasn't sure the guy would be particularly dissuaded by that.

Now the women, and Jack, were sauntering towards the dais. The women were doing that impossible fast shoulder shimmy. Jack was definitely not getting it, so he just thrust his shoulders assertively - _NOT sassily_ , Daniel thought - in time with the hip-dropping walk and Daniel felt like his dick was going to rip a hole in the front of his BDUs.

"Sorry," he choked back with in apologetic whine and slipped away off the platform as quickly as his current condition would allow.

He scurried back to the hut that he was sharing with Teal'c. The elders had insisted that Sam and Jack have a larger two-room structure by the council house. Once inside he started ripping off clothing, then wiped his naked skin down with his damp tee shirt, trying to get rid of sweat and body heat. He found his sleeping bag by memory, laid out on a rush pallet, and collapsed onto it, his hand down his boxers and wrapping around his dick before he was even flat on his back.

It was bad enough, he thought, as he began jerking himself quickly and ruthlessly and maybe a little too roughly, but that's what he deserved, getting hard watching Jack gyrate like a slightly awkward bride on her wedding night, but it wasn't _fair_ , Daniel was loyal to his wife, he hadn't had a cock or a pussy in nearly _two years_ , and the only person who even _touched_ him anymore was Jack and it was bad enough that he had to see that beautiful, hard body, naked and wet on a regular basis, but to have Jack _flaunting_ his ability to move and seduce _right there_ , right in Daniel's face. How was he supposed to go on like this _without_ jacking off – Jacking off – to a confused jumble of mental images of Jack, wet from the shower, naked in the firelight, dancing and shimmying and fucking _undulating_ , straddling Daniel, perching on his lap, squirming, pulsating, like the music drifting to him in the hut? He twisted his dick ruthlessly, but he couldn't come, until he heard Jack's rich, slightly nasal, very annoyed voice at the hut door...

"Daniel, you cannot bug out on me, dammit! That damned 107-year-old headwoman is a big toothless puddle of drool, and it was all I could do to shake her great-granddaughters or whoever they are. I'm terrified to eat anything that wasn't warmed by a chemical heater in a bag with regulation labeling."

Daniel shot into his fist just after "big toothless puddle of drool." It was humiliating and sick and he didn't even try to hide what he had been doing as Jack finally found the lamp he was looking for and the tiny flame brightened the hut enough that Jack could see Daniel wiping his hand on his soaked tee shirt, breathing like he had just run three miles to the Gate with Apophis' entire army a hundred yards behind them, his still hard, wet dick hanging out where he had pushed his underwear down to his thighs.

"Whoa, sorry!" Jack exclaimed, doing an abrupt about face. "Warn a guy, will ya?!"

"You're the one who lit the lamp without knocking," Daniel panted back. He pushed himself up on shaky arms and started rummaging through his pack for dry underwear. He found a tee and pulled it on.

Not that Jack had found his shirt yet. Daniel thought spitefully that he would probably be covered in bug bites in the morning.

"So I'm assuming it was us girls that... you know..." Jack said, executing [a perfect, if somewhat exaggerated hip circle](http://revver.com/video/182664/the-hip-circle-advanced-belly-dancing-lessons-moves-and-technique/), complete with [snake arms](http://revver.com/video/181173/egyptian-belly-dancing-snake-arms/). Daniel felt a little twitch in his deflating penis and shook his head. "Cause you made it through Teal'c's thing just fine. Oh, and just so you know, if there's anything important on that memory card, you better plan to refilm it tomorrow, because it is going to be mysteriously blank in the morning."

But Daniel had hiding places Jack didn't know about. And that video was definitely going home with him. He pulled his underwear on, then dry socks, then his pants, then he prodded Jack in the back.

"I'm decent now. You ready?"

"Finally! I'm starving, and I'm not eatin' anything until you make sure it's not some sort of ceremonial husband food. Seriously."

"You know," Daniel said absently, still a little light headed from his earlier activities and maybe a little affected by Jack's very close proximity, "It might be safer if they knew you were taken... thought you were taken... you know, at the feast. If they thought you were already attached. Married." He stammered over the suggestion, as Jack's eyes narrowed, clearly hearing the slight tremor and embarrassment in Daniel's voice. The smell of semen was still thick and heavy in the close, humid air of the little hut. Jack was standing well inside Daniel's usual personal space. It made Daniel want to touch. He held his fists tight at his side.

"What are you suggesting?" Jack asked, his tone deepening, his voice softening. Daniel could smell Jack's sweat in the sex-heavy air.

"Ah," Daniel replied, a little breathlessly, "Did they know you left to look for me?"

"Yeah, I think so. I said 'Daniel' and pointed to the hut and the 107-year-old grandma made a kind of sour lemon face, then sorta shrugged and shooed me away. So, huh..."

"Huh." Daniel answered.

"Maybe I don't even have to go back. Now that I think about it, everybody was sorta pairing off."

Daniel swallowed hard.

"Maybe I should just play it safe and hang out here." He stepped even closer to Daniel, crowding his space even more. A bead of sweat trickled enticingly down the curve of Jack's neck and shoulder.

"Um. I'm sure there are MREs and powerbars in the packs," Daniel breathed.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, as he closed the distance, soft lips on Daniel's, wet, hot chest damp against Daniel's dry shirt.

The drums started again in the distance, like rolling summer thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> The moves I try to describe in this piece.
> 
> [Camel](http://revver.com/video/181352/the-camel-advanced-belly-dancing-lessons-moves-and-technique/)
> 
> [Hip movements](http://revver.com/video/492491/intro-to-belly-dancing-hip-movements/)
> 
> [Hip Snap](http://revver.com/video/174794/hip-snap-in-belly-dancing/)
> 
> [Hip Drop](http://revver.com/video/174564/the-hip-drop-egyptian-belly-dancing/)
> 
> [Snake Arms (one performer)](http://revver.com/video/240545/snake-arms-move-for-beginner-belly-dancers/)
> 
> [Snake Arms (second performer)](http://revver.com/video/181173/egyptian-belly-dancing-snake-arms/)
> 
> [Hip Circles](http://revver.com/video/182664/the-hip-circle-advanced-belly-dancing-lessons-moves-and-technique/)


End file.
